


Secret Santa 2019 for Ardwynna

by AlnaTheRhyperographer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlnaTheRhyperographer/pseuds/AlnaTheRhyperographer
Summary: Acrylic painting for Ardwynna's Secret Santa gift. She wanted some fluffy Aerith/Sephiroth fic, but I ended up painting instead. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: FF7 Secret Santa 2019





	Secret Santa 2019 for Ardwynna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardwynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Acrylic paint, star glitter, and pencil. I rarely paint or draw people so this was interesting.


End file.
